Le Lion
by Csame
Summary: Ce deuxième volume raconte la suite de la vie de Harry Potter, enfin décidé à quitter les ténèbres du Douze, Square Grimmaurd, et à affronter la vie réelle. Certaines personnes, indubitablement, auraient préféré qu'il y passe le restant de ses jours.
1. I

Le Lion

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

**Avertissement important : **Le présent texte et les chapitres à suivre se présentent comme la suite du texte intitulé « Le Chameau » que vous pouvez lire en parcourant la liste de mes écrits (cliquez sur « Csame » en haut à gauche et vous le verrez dans la liste). Je vous conseille aussi fermement que possible de commencer par lire « Le Chameau » avant de vous aventurer dans la lecture de ce texte-ci. « Le Lion » et « Le Chameau » _contiennent des spoilers de «_ Harry Potter et le prince au sang-mêlé _», donc, si vous n'avez pas lu le sixième tome, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir !_

Vous êtes toujours là ? Place au texte alors !

* * *

**I**

Harry était venu le soir en espérant rencontrer moins de gens dans les couloirs. Il avait revêtu ses plus beaux vêtements, une longue cape noire accrochée à sa plus belle robe de sorcier par deux attaches d'argent ouvragées, et un chapeau pointu neuf qu'il ne se décidait pas à porter. Les murs de Poudlard lui étaient toujours aussi familiers, et pourtant, il avait l'étrange impression d'y être un étranger. Ce retour dans les vieux murs de l'école lui rappelait des souvenirs qui ne le faisaient que davantage remarquer qu'il n'y était plus élève. Il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'impression d'être vieux, d'être adulte, d'appartenir à un autre monde.

Il avait gardé en mémoire les moindres recoins de Poudlard, depuis les corridors clairs et aérés jusqu'aux placards les plus étroits. Tous étaient attachés à des souvenirs, certains heureux, certains dramatiques, certains anodins.

Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. Poudlard n'était plus la même. Etait-ce la disparition de Dumbledore ? Etait-ce l'absence de Ron et d'Hermione ? Non, ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Rien dans le décors ne pouvait laisser présager que Dumbledore n'était plus le directeur de l'école, et Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas toujours été à ses côtés lorsqu'il parcourait les couloirs. Pourtant, rien n'était plus pareil. Ses pas ne résonnaient pas de la même manière dans les couloirs, dont quelqu'un, assurément, avait dû s'amuser à rabaisser légèrement les plafonds. Et ne devait-il pas prendre garde ? Rusard n'allait-il pas le surprendre s'il continuait à marcher normalement, sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait ? Et puis… quel était le sujet du devoir à remettre pour le lendemain ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas au creux de l'estomac cette petite pointe de culpabilité due au fait qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Poudlard qui avait changé, c'était lui. Mais au fond, songeait Harry en scrutant le parc plongé dans l'obscurité froide, de son point de vue, cela ne changeait strictement rien. Une douce et aiguë sensation l'envahit soudain, et il ne put déterminer s'il s'agissait d'amertume ou de mélancolie. Par les fenêtres des couloirs pleins de courants d'air, on apercevait uniquement les reliefs des poteaux surmontés de cerceaux du terrain de Quidditch, telles des silhouettes filiformes, et les masses lourdes et volumineuses des stades déserts. Les salles de classe étaient toutes vides, portes closes.

Il était un peu en avance. Il était revenu dans les quartiers de Gryffondor, mais la Grosse Dame avait refusé de lui ouvrir. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Alors il avait rebroussé chemin, toujours sans croiser personne, vers la grande salle qui était vide et ténébreuse. Le plafond magique donnait l'impression d'être un plafond tout à fait normal, car la nuit était si profonde et nuageuse qu'on n'y distinguait pas une once de lumière. Le moindre de ses pas résonnait sur le sol dans toute la salle. Les bancs étaient tous inoccupés. Il s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, à la place qu'il occupait d'ordinaire, _avant_. Le silence semblait incongru dans cette salle d'ordinaire bruyante et lumineuse. Harry eut un léger vertige que lui valurent des souvenirs entremêlés, nombreux, qui se bousculaient, bruyants, dans son esprit saturé. Un seul en sortit vainqueur, et il était dérisoire. Il chassa tous les autres qui se turent et se tapirent dans l'attente vigilante d'une nouvelle occasion. Ce souvenir avait un goût sucré et prononcé, rafraîchissant et pourtant toujours déjà amer. Il avait la forme d'un bonbon, un bonbon à la menthe, collant, et transparent comme une larme sucrée.

Harry joignit les mains, murmura, et lorsqu'il les écarta une seconde plus tard, elles contenaient un bonbon à la menthe en tout point semblable à ceux que Dumbledore insistait pour qu'ils soient présentés à chaque banquet de bienvenue, pour l'accueil des nouveaux élèves. L'Apparition était une parfaite réussite. Il le déballa avec application, écarta le plastique bleuté, et le porta à sa bouche en portant un toast muet à l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

« Des bonbons à la menthe… souffla-t-il, sans parvenir à déterminer s'il était triste ou simplement mélancolique.

- Il disait que c'était excellent pour la gorge, dit une voix derrière Harry qui ne sursauta même pas, comme s'il avait toujours été évident qu'à cet instant précis, la voix de Minerva McGonnagal retentirait derrière lui. »

Il tourna la tête. La directrice en exercice de Poudlard se tenait derrière lui, habillée d'une robe aux motifs écossais, comme à l'ordinaire.

« Bonsoir professeur McGonnagal, salua Harry.

- Je pensais bien que vous viendriez ici après avoir essuyé le refus du portrait.

- Vous avez deviné que je voudrais passer en premier lieu par la salle commune de Gryffondor ? Je constate que votre esprit n'a rien perdu de sa perspicacité, professeur.

- Je vous remercie, Potter, mais la perspicacité de mon esprit n'y est pour rien. La nouvelle est passée de portraits en portraits à une vitesse déconcertante. On m'a prévenue que vous étiez en avance, je n'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre. Je crois que demain matin il n'y aura plus personne pour ignorer que vous avez honoré Poudlard de votre visite. »

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air résigné. S'il était écrit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire un mouvement sans déchaîner la rumeur, autant s'y faire le plus rapidement possible. Il pivota sur son séant et se leva. Il s'enquit de la santé du professeur qui l'emmenait vers le bureau directorial. Ils parvinrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier pivotant qui y menait, et lorsque McGonnagal eût prononcé le mot de passe, Harry se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il allait découvrir dans la pièce qui serait postérieur au décès de Dumbledore. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il était amené à retourner à Poudlard depuis son départ, qui datait de la fin de sa sixième année, mais sa dernière visite commençait à dater. Elle remontait à l'époque de sa chasse aux horcruxes, lorsqu'il tentait de réunir le plus d'informations possible sur Regulus Black, le potentiel R. A. B.

La pièce qui avait été le théâtre de bien des événements de la vie de Harry lui apparut une nouvelle fois, sous un jour assez peu différent de l'ère de Dumbledore. On aurait pu y jouer le jeu des sept différences, la plus évidente étant l'absence du perchoir sur lequel Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, avait l'habitude de se reposer, mais certains instruments étranges et bourdonnants brillaient également par leur absence. D'autres avaient été rajoutés. Dans l'ensemble toutefois, la pièce était restée inchangée.

« Prenez un biscuit, Potter, commença McGonnagal selon la formule consacrée. »

Harry remarqua la présence d'une boîte pleine des biscuits parfumés que la directrice avait l'habitude d'offrir à ses visiteurs. Voilà la septième différence, songea Harry en saisissant un biscuit avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu parler de vous, Potter, commença McGonnagal. Je commençais à me demander ce que vous deveniez…

- J'ai été très occupé, éluda Harry.

- … jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, je découvre l'article de la Gazette du nouvel an…

- Vous l'avez lu ? fit Harry très embarrassé – mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

- Difficile de faire autrement, répondit McGonnagal avec une ébauche de sourire.

- Ah.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter. Il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de réprouver votre… comportement de cette nuit, d'une part parce que vous êtes majeur et que vous ne faites plus partie de notre école et que par conséquent cela n'entre pas dans mes attributions, et d'autre part parce que je conçois aisément que des événements particuliers peuvent… excuser certains excès.

- Je suis ravi que vous…

- Toutefois, rajouta autoritairement McGonnagal, et là je parle en tant qu'ancienne directrice de la maison Gryffondor, j'avoue que j'espérais que le prestige de votre maison vous tenait davantage à cœur.

- Mais…

- Je suis parfaitement consciente que vous avez bien plus de pression sur les épaules que quiconque et que vous attirez des regards qui ne sont pas toujours nécessairement bienveillants – je parle en particulier de la presse – mais cela ne fait que vous conférer une responsabilité plus importante. Cela ne vous confère pas d'excuse, tout au plus une circonstance atténuante.

- Je…

- Néanmoins je suis heureuse de vous revoir Potter. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

Sur cette entrée en matière, l'ancien professeur lui adressa un de ses rares sourires qui atténua un peu la sévérité de sa remontrance et qui dissuada Harry, qui préférait en rester sur un sourire, de protester.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne vous avons vu à Poudlard, Potter. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire ce qui vous a retenu si longtemps au square Grimmaurd ?

- Rien qui heurterait la morale ou les bonne mœurs, madame la directrice. »

McGonnagal eut un sourire lorsque son ancien élève prononça son titre. Elle le dévisagea de son regard perçant.

« Cinq ans… Voici cinq ans que vous avez quitté Poudlard. J'aurais aimé que cela soit par la grande porte, mais cette fois encore, vous n'avez pas voulu faillir à votre réputation, n'est-ce pas ? Vous nous avez quitté par la porte de service sans déranger personne, toujours aussi discret et modeste… Et pourtant, Dieu sait que vous plus que tout autre auriez mérité de franchir le portail de Poudlard la tête haute. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il savait pertinemment que McGonnagal faisait référence à sa « victoire » contre Voldemort, mais il tenait plus que tout à éviter d'avoir à lui mentir et à la détromper, puisque rien encore n'était tout à fait gagné. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il craignait que McGonnagal désapprouve certains de ses actes inconsidérés, en réalité, il voulait éviter à tous prix de réitérer le long et pénible récit des cinq ans écoulés. De plus, cela aurait impliqué qu'il fasse le récit complet de l'histoire des horcruxes, or il avait promis à Dumbledore qu'il ne le répéterait qu'à Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait aucune intention de briser ce serment. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose le regardait attentivement au travers de ses lunettes aux montures sévères.

« Vous savez Potter, reprit cette dernière, je me suis toujours flattée de posséder une excellente mémoire. J'observe et je n'oublie rien. Voici cinq ans, j'étais face à vous dans ce même bureau. C'était peu après le décès d'Albus Dumbledore. Je vous ai posé une question à laquelle, pour la première fois, vous n'avez pas _voulu _apporter de réponse. Vous étiez mon élève et je vous ai souvent posé des questions auxquelles vous n'avez _pu_ répondre car vous étiez un élève plutôt "économe de ses moyens", comme on dit... Autant j'ai une certaine indulgence pour les élèves qui ne _peuvent_ pas me répondre, autant j'en ai moins pour ceux qui ne le _veulent_ pas. Or voici la troisième fois que vous refusez de m'apporter une réponse. La première fois, vous refusiez de me dévoiler ce que Dumbledore vous apprenait lors de vos réunions – qu'il semblait placer au-delà de toute priorité – ; la seconde vous repoussiez mon droit de savoir pourquoi vous enquêtiez sur Regulus Black ; et enfin troisièmement, aujourd'hui, je vous ai à nouveau sous la main, et vous ne voulez toujours pas m'expliquer le pourquoi et le comment. »

McGonnagal acheva sa tirade sur ces mots, et soudainement Harry fut sûr qu'elle l'avait préparée à l'avance. La directrice le considérait toujours aussi attentivement par-dessus ses lunettes. Harry baissa les yeux pour éviter le regard de son ancien professeur, puis décida brusquement qu'il n'avait pas à baisser les yeux : il n'avait fait qu'œuvrer pour le salut de tous, après tout ! Certes, il avait commis des erreurs incommensurables, mais c'était tout de même grâce à lui qu'il était désormais possible, pour le sorcier de la rue, de dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans crainte de voir au matin la marque des ténèbres planer au-dessus d'une maison du voisinage ou, pire, de la sienne. Il comprenait bien sûr que McGonnagal veuille en savoir plus, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire davantage.

« Professeur McGonnagal, commença Harry d'une voix aussi ferme que le permettait le respect qu'il devait à son ancien professeur, je conçois tout à fait que vous veuillez en savoir davantage sur ces mystères qui planent autour de moi, et autour de la disparition de Voldemort. Vous en savez trop pour ne pas vous douter qu'il existe des liens entre tous les événements, entre ces réunions secrètes avec Dumbledore, entre la dernière bataille, entre mon long ermitage au square Grimmaurd, et peut-être encore bien d'autres choses qu'il est possible que vous soupçonniez.

« Quoiqu'il vous en coûte, cependant, je dois maintenir le silence, et ce n'est pas seulement parce que je l'ai promis à Dumbledore. C'est également parce que cela vaut mieux pour vous, pour moi, et pour beaucoup de monde. Je vais devoir mettre en jeu ma crédibilité et la confiance que vous estimez pouvoir m'accorder, donc _croyez-moi _: moins vous en saurez sur le sujet, mieux vous vous porterez. »

Harry vit au regard de la directrice que ces phrases ne la satisferaient pas. Elle attendait un engagement. Harry commençait réellement à en avoir assez des promesses que tant de gens s'arrogeaient le droit de lui extorquer. Il ajouta cependant d'une voix contrite et légèrement irritée :

« Si vous tenez à exiger de moi une promesse, vous devrez vous contenter de celle-ci : je réenvisagerai la question de vous parler plus en détails de toutes ces choses un autre jour. »

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il savait que cela ne contenterait toujours pas McGonnagal, car ce n'était pas réellement un serment tangible, mais elle devrait s'en contenter. Il croisa les bras, planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice et la défia d'en demander plus, mais cette dernière sembla s'avouer temporairement vaincue. Le ton vindicatif de Harry avait manifestement fait mouche, mais il savait que ce n'était que partie remise.

« Au lieu de remuer le passé, commença McGonnagal d'un ton aimable, si nous parlions plutôt de ce qui vous amène ici, dans les vénérables murs de votre ancienne école ? »

Harry sentit brusquement au fond de lui une énorme boule d'anxiété qui remonta vers sa bouche et se figea dans sa gorge. Il se demanda soudain s'il n'eut pas préféré rester dans ces discussions qui parlaient du passé, car même si c'était douloureux, même si tous ces gens exigeaient perpétuellement qu'il fasse des merveilles et soit a la hauteur de l'image qu'ils avaient de lui ; il était tout de même en terrain conquis, il parlait de chose qu'il maîtrisait et sur lesquelles il avait vaguement prise. Il s'agissait maintenant de se lancer dans l'inconnu, dans l'avenir, dans _son_ avenir. Un avenir qu'il aurait aimé exempt de certains actes, un avenir qu'il lui aurait été agréable de penser comme neuf.

Il eut dès lors beaucoup de mal à prononcer les mots suivants, car une image obsédante et des phrases redondantes retentissaient dans son esprit, comme des échos d'un passé qui était presque le sien :

« Je… Je voulais vous demander… »

Des images de Jedusor. Pas très vieux alors. Puis des phrases de Ron : « Tu sais quoi ? Tu es en train d'imiter Tu-Sais-Qui, étape par étape ! »

« Je voulais vous demander… »

Il s'interrompit et son regard se brouilla. McGonnagal n'intervint pas, et il ne sut pas si elle voulait éviter de l'interrompre ou au contraire le laisser s'embourber.

« J'ai entendu des rumeurs… recommença-t-il plus distinctement, mais moins directement qu'il en avait eu l'intention. On dit qu'un poste se libère à Poudlard.

- Vous êtes bien informé, Potter. Puis-je savoir d'où vous tenez cette information qui ne devait pas être divulguée avant plusieurs mois ? »

Harry dut recourir à toutes ses aptitudes pour ne pas piquer un fard. Dénoncer Neville – heureux titulaire temporaire de la chaire de botanique – était hors de question, il ne pouvait pas révéler à McGonnagal que son ancien camarade, dès qu'il avait appris que le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal serait vaquant l'année suivante, avait averti Harry de la nouvelle par courrier express. Il allait répliquer qu'une fois de plus, il ne pourrait pas répondre à la directrice, et appréhendait déjà sa réaction, mais cette dernière le devança :

« Je vais encore vous faire la grâce de ne pas vous obliger à me répondre, Potter, car j'ai des soupçons assez vraisemblables concernant l'identité de _celui _qui vous a informé, et je ne voudrais pas vous forcer à commettre l'indélicatesse de le dénoncer.

- C'est bien le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Très bien informé, même, murmura l'ancien professeur de métamorphose pour elle-même. »

L'estomac de Harry se contracta. Il avait eu un sursis de trente seconde environ, mais il allait inévitablement devoir prononcer _cette_ phrase. Comment allait-il pouvoir prononcer cette phrase d'une manière différente de celle de Jedusor ? Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je voudrais vous demander de retourner au château afin d'y enseigner. »

Les mêmes intonations. Exactement pareil. Il entendait encore l'écho de ses propres paroles, qui raisonnaient en lui comme avaient résonné celles de Jedusor dans cette même pièce, cinquante ans auparavant. Comment aurait-ce pu en être autrement ? Il n'avait besoin de personne pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait un morceau de Voldemort qui squattait clandestinement son âme. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas réellement lui qui avait prononcé ces paroles, mais une part de lui qui lui appartenait moins, sur laquelle sa conscience avait un moindre ascendant. D'un autre côté toutefois, l'aspect redondant de la demande qu'il venait de formuler plaisait à son goût artistique de la mise en abîme.

« Vous ? fit McGonnagal »

Harry hocha la tête. Le ton de McGonnagal n'était ni moqueur ni dénigrant, seulement surpris. Harry fut rassuré que la conversation prenne définitivement d'autres rails que ceux qu'avaient emprunté en leur temps Jedusor et Dumbledore.

« Vous voulez dire que vous postulez pour le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû vous écrire plutôt que de vous dire cela comme ça… s'empressa de dire Harry.

- Ce n'est pas cela…

- … je sais que je n'ai ni papiers ni diplômes ni attestations, mais… je m'y connais, croyez-moi ! J'ai eu de… la pratique… »

Il fut d'un coup persuadé qu'il s'évertuait pour rien. Qu'avait-il cru ? Scrimgeour, oui Scrimgeour, lui avait explicitement proposé de l'accueillir au sein du Ministère parce qu'il était _le_ Harry Potter, mais McGonnagal ! McGonnagal n'allait certainement pas céder aux travers populistes du Ministre, c'était tout le contraire de ce que Harry savait d'elle. Quand McGonnagal prit la parole, elle paraissait un peu gênée :

« Je suis navrée, Potter, mais le poste a déjà été attribué.

- Ah ? s'étonna Harry. On peut savoir à qui ?

- Il ne m'appartient pas de décider unilatéralement de dévoiler le nom du futur professeur. J'ai besoin de l'approbation du conseil d'administration. »

Harry accusa le coup. Comment quelqu'un avait-il déjà pu décrocher le poste alors que lui-même venait à peine d'être informé par Neville qui lui avait affirmé que la nouvelle était très fraîche ? Il jouait de décidément de malchance.

« Si je comprends bien, Potter, reprit McGonnagal, les rumeurs colportées par la presse étaient au moins partiellement fondées : vous avez bien l'intention de trouver du travail.

- Eh bien, comme vous le voyez, j'essaie, déclara Harry, un peu caustique.

- Accepterez-vous d'écouter mes conseils issus d'une longue expérience ? »

McGonnagal ne se donna pas la peine d'attendre qu'il accepte et embraya immédiatement :

« Je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de vous dire, Potter, qu'il m'étonnerait que vous arriviez à trouver un emploi dans votre situation. Excusez-moi d'être aussi brutale, mais tout Harry Potter que vous soyez, vous n'avez pas de diplôme – ou juste vos BUSE qui ont une valeur toute relative – et par les temps qui courent, c'est bien souvent le seul critère que les employeurs prennent en compte. Je suis certaine que vous aurez à cœur de ne pas faire jouer votre nom pour obtenir des faveurs, j'en conclus donc qu'il est nécessaire que vous obteniez au moins vos ASPIC.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Il faut que je retourne à l'école ?

- Non, rassurez-vous ! Je ne vais pas vous faire retourner sur les bancs des écoliers à votre âge, je vous propose simplement de tenter de passer vos ASPIC en élève libre, indépendamment du programme scolaire. J'ai d'ailleurs donné le même conseil à vos amis Granger et Weasley, et ils m'ont écoutée. »

Harry s'accorda une seconde de réflexion avant d'en conclure qu'il était très intéressé, car même les ASPIC, qui avaient la réputation d'être des examens très difficiles, ne lui faisaient pas très peur au vu des études post-scolaires qu'il avait entreprise pendant toutes ces années, avec un professeur très particulier, mais néanmoins très efficace.

« Et quand croyez-vous qu'il soit possible que je passe ces examens ? De préférence le plus vite possible…

- Je peux faire venir l'examinatrice en chef dès demain. Elle n'est pas très occupée en cette période de l'année. Il vous suffira de vous présenter à Poudlard à l'heure dite.

- Demain ? s'étrangla Harry, qui n'envisageait quand même pas que cela soit si rapide.

- Ou si vous préférez après-demain…

- Je préférerais, oui, balbutia le jeune sorcier. Cela me laisse juste le temps de replonger un peu dans les manuels…

- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de m'affirmer qu'il était capable d'endosser le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, fit McGonnagal avec un fin sourire, je vous trouve bien craintif, Harry. »

Tout à la hâte de commencer ses révisons, Harry se dépêcha d'accepter la proposition de McGonnagal, et de lui faire ses adieux, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau directorial. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, car il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à la directrice une information importante :

« Professeur… Je voulais vous demander quelque chose… Cela n'a rien à voir avec… mes éventuelles perspectives d'avenir mais… Je voulais vous parler des _animagi_… Est-ce que vous auriez, par hasard, déjà entendu parler d'un cas d'un _animagus_ qui… qui brusquement… serait incapable de se transformer…

- Vous, Potter… Vous avez encore fait quelque chose de répréhensible, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ne me répondez pas ! Vous n'êtes plus de mon ressort, je ne veux rien savoir ! Non, pour répondre à votre question : non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela, et cela me paraît assez improbable, puisque la définition même du terme _animagus_ implique qu'il puisse se métamorphoser à tous moments.

- Ah… Merci… Merci de l'information. Au revoir, professeur McGonnagal.

- Au revoir, Potter. Revenez-nous vite, Harry. »

L'intéressé quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il prit le plus court chemin à travers le parc pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il voulait transplaner le plus rapidement possible au Douze, d'une part pour se pencher à nouveau sur les bouquins – un sport qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué depuis un moment – et d'autre part pour empêcher la mélancolie de s'en prendre une fois de plus à lui. Il avait voulu renouer avec Poudlard en y postulant comme professeur, mais force était de constater que, pour l'instant, l'école représentait le passé. Il lui faudrait se tourner vers autre chose, et il avait un plan.

- - -

Dans « Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante », Harry ne trouva ni « intensive », ni « contraignante ». Malgré les appréhensions qu'il avait pu concevoir à l'idée de leur proximité, les différentes épreuves se révélèrent d'une déconcertante facilité, à tel point que Harry se demandait à chaque fois qu'il répondait à ne question ou qu'il exécutait un sortilège où était le piège. Il fut plutôt content de se dire que ses études aux Douze n'auraient pas servi qu'à alimenter la boulimie de savoir dont il avait souffert auparavant.

Les résultats furent à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une ridicule fierté lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était reçu dans toutes les matières qu'il avait présentées. Les examinateurs le félicitèrent personnellement et lui remirent un beau rouleau de parchemin aux allures officielles, revêtu d'un sceau de cire bordeaux et de cachets animés infalsifiables. Il ne l'ouvrit pas, mais il savait que c'était son diplôme.

Le soir même, il passait à la deuxième phase de son plan. Il écrivit une lettre aux allures formelles à destination de Sir Martin Harvey Slies, qui était le coordinateur du CIA – acronyme de « Centre d'Instruction des Aurors », comme chacun le sait. Il venait de se décider de s'accrocher à un fil qu'il avait abandonné il y a bien longtemps et qu'il avait cru définitivement consommé. C'était la carrière d'Auror.

Ce n'était pas un véritable choix, car il n'y avait pas d'autres propositions. Il était tenu par la promesse faite à Hermione d'abandonner sa tranquillité, immortel parmi les mortels, et la seule option qu'il n'ait jamais envisagée, c'était l'académie des Aurors, le CIA. Il avait coché la seule case qui lui convenait, il avait choisi la seule carrière s'offrait à lui. On aurait pu la croire forgée pour lui, elle lui convenait parfaitement, presque trop. Car combattre les vilains, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Ce n'était peut-être pas très glorieux, mais Harry estimait que cette prise en charge par une sorte de destin auquel il lui était interdit de déroger était très reposante.

Il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ce qui justifiait que, soudainement, il se sente si pressé par le temps. N'était-il pas censé être immortel ? Que pouvaient bien changer une semaine, un mois, un an ? Il avait vécu cinq ans dans une sorte d'expectative laborieuse, et voici que, brusquement, tout lui semblait urgent, comme si une voix impérieuse lui dictait ses actes.

Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre un instant de repos supplémentaire que le strict sommeil minimal réparateur, car se reposer réellement, prendre le temps de réfléchir, lui paraissait très risqué. En effet, pour une fois – pour la première fois depuis longtemps –, il avait les idées claires, il était sûr de son chemin, tout lui semblait limpide, tout paraissait couler de source ; il ne voulait surtout pas que ce sentiment jouissif disparaisse. Sa voie lui semblait comme tracée d'avance, et il y filait avec la célérité de son impatience et l'ivresse de la vitesse. Si le prix à payer était de foncer à tombeau ouvert, il s'en acquitterait avec plaisir.

Il fut donc très satisfait que sa demande de passage des examens d'entrée au CIA soit rapidement acceptée par Slies. Les différents tests d'aptitudes, bien plus pratiques que théoriques, étaient fixés à une date très proche. Ces tests, bien que destinés à des étudiants à peine sortis de Poudlard, avaient la réputation d'être très difficile. Ron avait tenté sa chance quelques années auparavant, et avait échoué, or Ron était loin d'être mauvais. Dès lors, une angoisse pesante et tenace s'empara alors de lui, et ne le lâcha plus. Bien au contraire, elle muta en trac, puis en authentique panique. Heureusement, ces appréhensions, bien que déplaisantes, ne furent pas paralysantes. Il travailla sans relâche, révisant sorts et sortilèges, charmes et enchantements, illusions et maléfices, incantations et envoûtements. Souvent, il renonçait avec peine à s'en aller trouver son _hôte_ pour lui demander une précision sur telle ou telle pratique, mais il tenait à sa résolution de ne plus donner la moindre occasion à celui qui avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il continuait d'exiger de Kréattur qu'il s'acquitte des tâches qu'il se refusait d'exécuter lui-même. Curieusement, c'était avec un certain plaisir que l'Elfe de maison préparait les repas qu'il destinait à Voldemort : ceux-ci étaient souvent d'apparence bien plus comestibles que ceux qu'il cuisinait pour son maître officiel. Harry se doutait que Kréattur ignorait l'ascendance honteuse de leur _hôte_, mais, dans l'immédiat, il estimait qu'il serait mesquin d'informer l'Elfe sur le sujet. Probablement en effet, la cuisine de Kréattur s'en ressentirait-elle.

Pendant les quelques jours qui précédèrent les examens, Harry se serait cru retourné à sa plus sinistre période, quand il refusait de quitter la froide quiétude du Douze, quand il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir avant d'avoir progressé en magie, quand il vivait dans la dépendance du savoir de Jedusor. Il s'entraînait tous les jours pendant plusieurs heures consécutives, puis s'endormait comme une masse. Au matin, il avait souvent beaucoup de mal à ne pas faire exploser son réveil magique, mais quand il cédait à la tentation, celui-ci prouvait par des petits bonds adroits qu'il était de taille à se défendre.

Les gestes de la magie lui revenaient facilement, le doigté réintégrait la main qui tenait sa baguette de houx. « La magie, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas », lui avait un jour dit Hermione, et même si les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais laissé enfourcher une bicyclette, il constatait avec soulagement que les automatismes ne tardèrent pas à lui revenir. Même s'il n'avait pas d'adversaire avec lequel s'entraîner, il sentait revenir les réflexes du combat, la vigilance du guet et la prudence de la veille. Il redevenait une bête de combat, un véritable gladiateur tel qu'il avait été contraint d'être pour être en mesure d'affronter Voldemort lors de la bataille finale. Il s'astreignit à un jogging quotidien dans le froid hivernal des rues londoniennes pour se remettre en forme physiquement.

La seule chose qui le contrariait est que depuis quelques jours, il ne parvenait plus à se transformer en chameau. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter cet état de fait, toujours était-il que malgré toute la concentration qu'il pouvait mettre à la tâche, il n'y arrivait plus. Il tentait de se concentrer, mais ne parvenait qu'à se donner un mal de crâne persistant et des rêves flous qui sentaient le brûlé. Il se réveillait avec une faim de loup qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, avec des envies de viandes saignantes cuisinées à la française.

Les examens d'entrée eurent lieu une semaine plus tard. Ils furent bien plus difficiles que les ASPIC. On sentait que le CIA avait trop de candidats, et qu'il procédait à un écrémage radical. Il y eut des épreuves très variées, à commencer par le classique examen écrit, jusqu'au test d'aptitude à la filature en milieu réel. Il s'agissait de suivre discrètement l'examinateur dans les rues de Londres sans se faire repérer par lui. Harry n'était pas métamorphormage comme Tonks, mais il parvint à faire bonne impression grâce à un savant mélange d'illusions et de légilimancie, qui consistait à manipuler la personne filée en la persuadant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ce n'était certes pas une méthode très académique, qui ne relevait pas de la magie la plus blanche, mais cela avait le mérite d'être efficace. Harry ne voyait pas très bien quelle autre méthode il aurait pu utiliser, parce qu'une filature à la mode moldue se serait certainement révélée impossible.

Il eut en outre un examen qui ressemblait plus à un duel qu'à un véritable examen, si ce n'est qu'il fallait éviter d'indisposer son adversaire trop radicalement. Là encore, Harry eut recours à des méthodes qui étaient peu conventionnelles, et là encore, cela s'avéra payant. L'examinatrice, visiblement effrayée d'avoir été désignée pour affronter Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur. Harry fut très gêné d'avoir à la malmener, tenaillé entre l'envie de faire ses preuves et son embarras, accentué par le fait que l'examinateur était une femme – plutôt jolie – et que certains relents de ridicule courtoisie galante le bridaient. Il la ménagea autant qu'il le put, et se contenta de clore rapidement l'expérience en l'immobilisant pudiquement contre le sol.

L'examen qui lui causa le plus de difficulté fut celui qui portait sur les soins magiques d'urgence, car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'envisager cette matière, qu'il avait dû étudier à la hâte. Il se révéla incapable d'effectuer un simple sortilège de garrot car il ne se souvenait platement plus de la formule magique. Les examinateurs eurent un regard entendu et il quitta la pièce abattu.

Néanmoins, dans l'ensemble, quand les examens s'achevèrent, son impression était bonne, et il n'avait pas trop d'appréhensions quant à la réussite de l'ensemble.

- - -

Les résultats furent pourtant sans appel : il avait échoué.

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Je vous prie de m'excuser pour le temps écoulé avant la parution de ce chapitre. Mon vieil ordinateur a rendu l'âme pendant les vacances, et j'ai été contraint de recourir à des méthodes relevant presque de l'archéologie pour récupérer les textes qui avaient déjà été écrits. Cela m'a valu beaucoup de retard. Enfin, tout est arrangé, et je suis à présent l'heureux propriétaire d'un ordinateur flambant neuf qui parvient – chose absolument formidable – à charger Microsoft Word en moins d'une heure !

J'espère que ce chapitre – un peu plus court que la moyenne puisqu'il compte 5714 mots – vous aura plu. Vos commentaires, positifs et négatifs (c'est comme ça qu'on progresse) sont évidemment les bienvenus.

A bientôt (j'espère), et merci de m'avoir lu !


	2. II

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, noms et lieux sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros Corp. en leurs titres respectifs.

**II**

Ce ne fut pas l'échec qui, en soi, constitua pas ce qui mina le moral de Harry pendant les jours suivants. Il avait déjà été confronté de nombreuses fois à des revers, et s'accordait volontiers avec ceux qui déclaraient que l'on apprenait de ses erreurs. En réalité, ce qui sapa durablement son moral, ce furent les conséquences de cet échec, qui entravaient irrémédiablement son objectif – cet objectif, qu'il avait cru si beau, si nécessairement destiné à lui et si noble moralement. Oui, la poursuite et l'éradication des vilains de ce monde lui avait paru un objectif louable, pour lequel il s'était estimé taillé sur mesure, et voilà que, brutalement, on lui bloquait cette voie royale, voilà qu'on se mettait en travers de son chemin, voilà qu'on lui interdisait de faire ce pour quoi il pensait être fait.

De ce fait, les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas les plus joyeux de son existence – loin s'en fallut. Mais il s'aperçut rapidement que même si on lui avait efficacement barré la route, il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention d'en rester là – et cette constatation l'amena à penser qu'il y avait réellement eu un changement profond en lui : à une autre époque, il aurait laissé faire le destin, il se serait conformé à la décision du CIA. Plus maintenant. Il y avait un chemin tout tracé pour lui, et il était hors de question que quelqu'un se mette en travers.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla au mardi matin, cette idée émergea, et elle ne le quitta plus. Il s'aperçut, en se rasant devant le miroir de la salle de bain, qu'il n'était plus déprimé. Il se dévisagea dans la glace, et s'aperçut que le reflet qu'il regardait – bien que couvert de mousse à raser – n'était pas abattu. Il était contrarié – et Harry avait bien l'intention d'évacuer cette contrariété.

- - -

Il décida donc de se rendre dans l'appartement londonien que partageaient Ron et Hermione. Il transplana immédiatement à l'extrême limite de leur champ de protection antitransplanage – non qu'il n'aurait pu le forcer, mais il n'était pas pressé à ce point. Il frappa à la porte, et il se passa un moment avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'était Ron, dans toute la splendeur d'un sommeil arraché. Ron lui apparut comme l'archétype du chômeur désoeuvré : il était en pyjama, mal rasé, les cheveux trop longs, et la voix encore pâteuse d'un sommeil abandonné à regrets.

« Harry ?

- Salut Ron ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton jovial. Hermione n'est pas là ?

- Hermione est au Ministère, elle est partie tôt, ce matin… Enfin… tôt… pour un chômeur, quoi… »

Harry s'amusa de constater que la phrase « Hermione est à la bibliothèque » qu'il entendait si souvent prononcer à Poudlard semblait avoir simplement changé en « Hermione est au Ministère », depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les murs de l'école.

« Tu permets que j'entre ? demanda Harry pour la forme. J'ai apporté des… – il murmura une formule magique – croissants !

- Ah, mais ça change tout alors, se moqua Ron, en s'emparant néanmoins du sachet contenant les croissants que Harry venait de faire surgir du néant. »

Il escorta Harry jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Désolé de te déranger, fit Harry en s'asseyant à la table de la minuscule cuisine de l'appartement, mais je devais te parler.

- Tu me préviendras lorsque tu viendras chez moi uniquement pour me _voir_, ironisa Ron. »

Harry ne releva pas, il posa le croissant qu'il avait commencé à beurrer et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ron.

« J'ai passé mes ASPIC, déclara-t-il brusquement. Et je viens de passer les examens d'entrée d'Auror.

- J'étais au courant, fit Ron : Tonks l'a dit à Remus, qui l'a dit à maman, qui l'a dit à papa, qui en a parlé à Charlie, qui en touché un mot à Bill qui l'a répété à…

- C'est bon, coupa Harry un peu sèchement. Je connais les membres de ta famille. »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Et alors ? poursuivit Ron, avant d'ajouter un peu amèrement : J'imagine que tu as battu tous les records.

- Eh bien… Pas exactement…

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien… fit Harry, un peu gêné. J'ai raté, Ron. Pas les ASPIC, les examens d'entrées au CIA. »

Le jeune Weasley sembla s'étrangler de stupéfaction. Il avait l'air authentiquement abasourdi, et Harry ne manqua pas de s'en étonner : si Ron lui-même avait échoué cet examen, pourquoi estimait-il si inconcevable que Harry ait également raté ? Il questionna Ron à ce sujet.

« Mais parce que tu es Harry Potter ! répondit Ron, comme en affirmant qu'un et un font deux.

- Et alors ? Si j'ai raté, j'ai raté, que je sois Harry Potter n'y change rien !

- Mais tu ne comprends rien ! tempêta Ron. Je dois te rappeler que tu es Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Voldemort-En-Combat-Singulier ?

- Etre Auror, ce n'est pas seulement être bon au combat ! s'exclama Harry. Il y a plein d'autres capacités qu'ils sont censés maîtriser ! Ils ne prennent pas n'importe qui !

- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire, corrigea Ron un peu plus calmement. Tu es parti trop longtemps… Tu ne te rends pas compte… Le fait que tu sois resté si longtemps absent n'a fait qu'accentuer…

- De quoi ? s'impatienta Harry. De quoi devrais-je me rendre compte ?

- Mais tu as bien vu ! s'exclama Ron en se levant et en commençant à arpenter la minuscule pièce. Tu es une légende vivante, Harry, une star ! Tous les départements du Ministère seraient prêts à tuer pour t'avoir auprès d'eux, sans parler du privé ! »

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à arpenter la pièce, ce qui, étant donné la taille de cette dernière, impliquait de très fréquents virages.

« Je ne dis pas cela pour te flatter, poursuivit-il sans interrompre sa marche, c'est simplement la réalité. Scrimgeour – _Scrimgeour_ lui-même – le ministre de la magie en exercice, le Scrimgeour a déclaré publiquement qu'il était prêt à t'accueillir n'importe où dans le Ministère, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, au matin du nouvel an !

- Eh bien, visiblement, au moins un département du Ministère ne veut pas de moi.

- C'est bien ce qui m'étonne, murmura Ron qui sembla soudain en proie à une intense réflexion. Ce n'est pas possible… Hum… Absolument… A fortiori les Aurors ! J'aurais été prêt à parier à mille contre un que tu aurais été pris ! Il y a quelque chose là-dessous ! Quelque chose de louche !

- Ron… tenta Harry d'une voix calme.

- Je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose de louche ! Enfin ! Réfléchis ! Comment vont-il annoncer ça, hein ? Comment crois-tu que l'opinion va accepter ça ? Refuser un poste à Harry Potter, un poste d'Auror, en plus, alors que la majorité des sorciers est persuadée que tu es une sorte de super-héros à la moldue ! C'est un suicide politique pour celui qui t'a fait rater !

- La presse n'est pas au courant, Ron… Enfin, pas pour l'instant, et tant que les quelques personnes qui savent tiennent leurs langues…

- Justement ! Tu n'as qu'à leur dire ! Tu préviens la presse, et…

- Ron ! Il n'est pas question que je fasse cela ! Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'utiliserai pas ma… notoriété… pour obtenir quelque chose !

- Mais il n'est pas question d'obtenir quelque chose ! insista Ron. Il est question de réparer une injustice ! Je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose de très louche derrière tout ça !

- Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu ne parviens pas envisager que je puisse rater ? s'exclama Harry en élevant les mains. Bordel, Ron, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être mauvais et de rater ma vie comme tout le monde ?

- Mais…

- Ron ! »

Ron se figea et la tension retomba brutalement. Le silence fut, et Ron regagna sa chaise en face de Harry. Il saisit un croissant beurré et dit d'une voix monocorde :

« Pas mauvais, ces croissants. On dirait presque des originaux.

- Ron, réattaqua Harry, est-ce que tu voudrais bien me dire pourquoi tu refuses d'envisager que les examinateurs soient simplement des honnêtes examinateurs, qui ont fait leur boulot d'examinateurs correctement, et qui ont simplement constaté que je ne correspondais pas à leurs exigences ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à l'entendre, hein ?

- Quoi ? »

Ron soupira :

« Eh bien, tu l'auras voulu ! Voilà : tu es… hum… plutôt bon en magie. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Et c'est pour ça que… Il me paraît absolument improbable que tu aies réellement échoué ces tests. »

Il y eut un court silence, puis Ron reprit où il s'était arrêté :

« Réfléchissons deux secondes, d'accord ? Ces tests sont difficiles, d'accord, mais ils sont quand même destinés à des élèves sortant de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et j'imagine que tu n'as eu que des mentions « optimal » pour tes ASPIC, n'est-ce pas…

- En fait j'ai quand même eu un « E » en…

- Oui, bon, bref, c'est ce que je disais : tu as maîtrisé cette session d'examens sans beaucoup de difficultés. Et pourtant, alors que d'autres élèves à peine sortis de Poudlard – avec de moins bonnes notes et surtout beaucoup moins d'expérience – réussissent sans problème, toi tu es recalé ! Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- Oui mais… Je pense que j'ai fait certains trucs qu'ils n'ont pas trop appréciés.

- Genre ?

- Genre : utiliser certaines pratiques réprouvées par le "bon sorcier père de famille", si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Un peu de légilimancie pour tromper l'examinateur que je devais suivre sans me faire repérer, quelques sorts un peu limite… Enfin, rien de bien grave en comparaison avec ce que j'aurais pu faire.

- Je vois, fit Ron d'un air légèrement réprobateur. Enfin, pour ce que j'en sais, il arrive aussi aux Aurors de faire usage de sortilèges « limites », comme tu dis. Souviens-toi qu'à l'époque de Croupton, ils toléraient même l'usage des sortilèges impardonnables…

- Croupton est mort, Ron.

- Je le sais bien. Je voulais juste dire que les Aurors ne sont pas des sorciers puritains qui réprouvent le moindre sortilège offensif. Regarde Fol-Œil, par exemple, il a été Auror, lui aussi, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il lésinait sur les moyens, quand il s'agissait de casser du Mangemort.

- Tu marques un point, céda Harry. Admettons… admettons que mon échec soit un peu… suspect… Pourquoi quiconque voudrait-il que j'échoue cet examen ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ron avec enthousiasme, mais c'est ce que je vais m'appliquer à découvrir ! Une bonne vieille enquête, comme au bon vieux temps ! Je vais prévenir Hermione, et à nous trois réunis, aucun mystère ne saurait nous résister ! »

Harry dévisagea le visage rieur de son ami avant de déclarer d'un ton mesuré :

« Euh, Ron… Si je peux me permettre… Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une si bonne idée que ça, je veux dire… d'en parler à Hermione. Elle travaille et… je te rappelle que tu es censé être en recherche de boulot. »

L'enthousiasme de Ron sembla retomber brusquement :

« Tu as raison, fit-il d'une voix dépitée. Elle n'a pas le temps, je n'ai pas le temps, nous n'avons pas le temps. Pff, franchement… Quand je pense que je me plaignais à Poudlard ! Y'a rien de pire que d'être adulte, ou d'être supposé l'être.

- A qui le dis-tu, renchérit Harry qui songeait à sa récente déconvenue devant la directrice de Poudlard. »

Ron sembla abattu pendant quelques instants, puis il se redressa brusquement.

« Mais tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, il y a quelques compensations au fait d'être adulte, et entres autres, les relations. »

Ron se leva de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine, Harry le suivit, intrigué. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, Ron décrocha un téléphone posé sur une petite table, consulta un petit carnet posé à côté, et composa un numéro.

« Tu sais utiliser un téléphone, maintenant ? questionna Harry, interloqué.

- "De l'avantage de vivre avec une personne née de parents moldus", plaisanta Ron. Chut ! Ca sonne ! … Allo, Tonks ? C'est Ron Weasley ici ! … Oui, comme tu vois je me suis mis à la technologie moldue. … J'ai un petit service à te demander… »

Ron demanda alors à Tonks d'investiguer sur ses suspicions à propos des examens de Harry. Tonks, d'après ce que Harry put en juger sans l'entendre, ignorait qu'il avait échoué et parut aussi très étonnée. Lorsque Ron raccrocha le téléphone, il avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

« Tonks a un téléphone portable, expliqua-t-il. Son père Ted est d'ascendance moldue, il le lui a offert pour qu'ils puissent rester facilement en contact. C'est bien plus rapide qu'un hibou…

- Si j'avais dû faire une liste de toutes les personnes susceptibles de me donner ce genre de conseils tu aurais figuré en dernière place, déclara Harry d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-désabusé.

- Ca s'appelle le progrès, railla Ron avec un sourire narquois. Tu devrais y songer toi aussi mec, parce qu'enfin, je veux pas dire mais le Douze… éclairage au gaz, pas d'électricité, pas de téléphone… On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, ça t'en fait presque deux de retard !

- Quel est l'intérêt de faire installer le téléphone alors que je n'ai personne à appeler ?

- Erreur, tu n'_avais_ personne à appeler, maintenant, tu m'as, moi.

- Ouais, fit Harry d'un ton faussement exaspéré, tu parles d'un cadeau.

- Enfoiré ! rit Ron en envoyant son poing sur l'épaule de Harry. »

Harry massa son épaule douloureuse.

« Bref, reprit Ron d'un ton plus sérieux, j'ai demandé à Tonks d'investiguer pour nous. Elle a accepté de jeter un coup d'œil dans les papiers et d'interroger les examinateurs. On ne devrait pas tarder à être fixés. Je suis prêt à parier dix Galions que toute cette histoire est une machination.

- La question n'est pas tant de savoir si c'est une machination, mais plutôt qui l'a mise en œuvre et pourquoi…

- Sans doute quelqu'un de haut placé, réfléchit Ron. Pour faire modifier des résultats d'examens du CIA, il faut être placé haut dans la hiérarchie. Quant au pourquoi… j'avoue… je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être un ex-mangemort qui n'a pas été capturé et qui veut se venger.

- Mouais, fit Harry, pas convaincu. »

Il ne tarda pas à s'en aller et à transplaner au Douze, car il se trouvait que Ron avait _réellement_ une entrevue avec un employeur potentiel, dans la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, au chemin de Traverse.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent dans l'expectative des résultats de l'enquête de Tonks. Harry profita de ce temps pour faire l'achat d'un téléphone portable, qu'il améliora magiquement pour qu'il fût capable d'émettre et de recevoir dans l'ancienne maison des Black, malgré les nombreuses interférences magiques.

Il appela plusieurs fois Tonks pour lui demander des nouvelles de son enquête, mais celle-ci déclara qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives avant d'avoir de réelles certitudes. Néanmoins, au ton mystérieux qu'avait pris sa voix, Harry déduisit qu'il y avait incontestablement quelque chose de louche.

Marcellus, dans Hamlet, parlait du Danemark.

- - -

Le téléphone portable de Harry massacrait allègrement la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven de sa mélodie électronique. Le jeune sorcier tenta de s'accrocher à son rêve, un beau rêve où il cavalait dans des plaines d'or fouettées par des vents chauds, mais en vain : il ouvrit les yeux. Son nouveau téléphone vibrait bruyamment sur la table de nuit. Les yeux encore empâtés, il eut du mal à appuyer sur la touche « décrocher ». Une voix familière, aux contours inquiets, retentit :

« Harry ?

- Tonks, c'est toi ? répondit Harry d'une voix ensommeillée. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Je sais qu'il est tard, fit la voix de Tonks d'un ton oppressant, désolée de te réveiller, mais il faut qu'on se voie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ron avait raison. Je peux pas t'en parler au téléphone, ce n'est pas sûr. Sois au _Filou-Garou_ à…

- Attends… Le _Filou-Garou_ ? C'est où ça ?

- Ah oui, fit Tonks avec une pointe d'amusement : c'est le genre de choses que les _gens biens_ ne connaissent pas… C'est au bout de l'allées des Embrumes, après le magasin de liqueurs.

- Quand ?

- Dès que tu peux : j'y suis déjà.

- Ok, j'arrive. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller, et je t'y rejoins.

Il raccrocha. L'horloge de son téléphone affichait trois heures du matin. Pourquoi Tonks tenait-elle à le rencontrer à cette heure et dans un lieu aussi mal famé ? Il s'empressa néanmoins d'enfiler une robe de sorcier. Il transplana ensuite devant la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, qui n'était pas très éloignée de l'allée des Embrumes.

Le chemin de Traverse était totalement désert. Le plus souvent, Harry n'avait jamais vu le chemin de Traverse que bondé et bruyant, le voir ainsi désert et vide était un spectacle assez saisissant. Il se dirigea rapidement, ombre parmi les ombres, vers l'allée des Embrumes. Ses pas résonnaient sur les pavés de la rue commerçante. La nuit était nuageuse et froide. Les étoiles étaient invisibles, mais la lune décroissante projetait son halo sur les nuages.

Il arriva finalement à l'allées des Embrumes. Autant le chemin de Traverse était désert, autant l'allée des Embrumes rengorgeait d'individus tous plus louches les uns que les autres. Certains n'étaient à l'évidence que partiellement humains mais redoublaient d'effort pour avoir un aspect vaguement humanoïde, d'autres se préoccupaient à peine d'y ressembler.

Il est généralement admis que lorsque l'on a le titre de « Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Le-Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres-En-Combat-Singulier », on a souvent tendance à relativiser la dangerosité de ce bas monde. Pourtant Harry ne parvenait pas à se sentir totalement rassuré dans les parages obscurs et glauques de l'allée sinueuse. Malgré l'obscurité, il sentait rivés sur lui plusieurs regards qui n'étaient pas forcément amicaux. Il constata bien vite, cependant, que ceux qu'ils croisaient étaient tout aussi circonspects à son égard qu'il l'était vis-à-vis d'eux. Il comprit alors que dans l'obscurité, tout quiconque qui mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante faisait une silhouette de malfrat idéal.

C'est avec soulagement toutefois qu'il parvint au _Filou-Garou_. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'endroit était animé et, par rapport aux ténèbres de l'allée, relativement lumineux. Le bar était en piteux état : les vitres étaient sales et l'enseigne du bar élimée. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux : le papier peint défraîchi pendait lamentablement en de nombreux endroits et les tables étaient branlantes et abîmées. Il balaya la salle de son regard, espérant trouver Tonks, en espérant que cette dernière, qui avait la faculté de se métamorphoser à volonté, prendrait un aspect auquel il était habitué.

Personne ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à Tonks. Il arpenta la pièce en vain, puis décida de s'installer et d'attendre que Tonks le remarque. Il maîtrisait beaucoup moins bien que Tonks la faculté de passer inaperçu, et même s'il se donnait un mal fou pour raser les murs et rester dans l'ombre, il soupçonnait déjà certains clients du bar de l'avoir reconnu. En tous cas, ces derniers le dévisageaient avec insistance. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était le « Harry Potter », ou parce qu'il n'était pas un habitué, toujours était-il qu'être ainsi dévisagé n'était pas très confortable. Il s'installa à une table vide et commanda une bière qui, contre toute attente dans un lieu aussi miteux, était brune, fruitée, et excellente.

Quelques instants plus tard, une femme d'un certain âge se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'assit en face de lui. Si c'était Tonks, songea Harry, elle n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir de Nymphadora Lupin. Malgré la multitude d'apparences que Tonks se plaisait à adopter, on pouvait généralement la reconnaître à quelques traits caractéristiques qui restaient la plupart du temps inchangés. La jeune femme avait notamment un penchant pour les couleurs vives et pour les coupes de cheveux originales. Or la femme qui était en face de Harry avait une apparence des plus banales : des traits fins mais sans grâce, des cheveux mi-longs, la cinquantaine grisonnante.

Il n'osa pas l'apostropher de peur de se tromper, mais la femme prit les devants :

« Filatures et tapinois.

- Pardon ?

- Filature et tapinois. C'est un cours de la formation du CIA. J'y excellais. Toi par contre, tu as encore des progrès à faire !

- Tonks ?

- Ne prononce pas mon nom ! chuchota la femme d'un ton impératif, avant de reprendre d'un ton plus serein : C'est une erreur qui vaut l'élimination au concours, tu sais… Tu as de la chance que la plupart des gens ici ne distingueraient pas Harry Potter de Merlin l'Enchanteur. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cet endroit : discret, anonyme et peu regardant pour ce qui est de la liqueur. Je te conseille le vin de myrtilles. »

Harry dévisagea celle qu'il identifiait comme Tonks.

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici à trois heures du matin pour me faire goûter le tord-boyaux local ? fit Harry d'une voix légèrement contrariée.

- Non, fit Tonks d'un ton extrêmement sérieux qui contrastaient avec les futilités qui précédaient : dans des circonstances différentes, cela aurait pu attendre, mais j'ai peur que… »

Tonks s'interrompit et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle craignait d'être observée. Rassurée, elle tourna à nouveau son visage vers Harry :

« Tout cela va loin, Harry. Très loin. Quand j'ai reçu le coup de fil de Ron… Hum… Bien sûr j'étais intriguée, mais j'étais loin de penser que… Au début je croyais que c'était simplement que tu avais raté. Je veux dire : les examens d'entrée pour le CIA sont loin d'être faciles. Crois-moi, j'y suis passée. Cela me semblait bizarre, mais pas impossible. Comme Ron le demandait, je me suis renseigné. Je connais un des gars qui travaille dans le service administratif du bureau des Aurors. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait des détails concernant les examens d'entrée… Il m'a dit que justement, non, il n'avait pas de détails, parce que pour la première fois, ce n'est plus le service administratif du bureau des Aurors qui s'occupait du traitement des résultats des examens. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait qui avait la charge du traitement, mais il l'ignorait.

- Bizarre…

- Oui, enfin, il était surtout soulagé de ne pas devoir s'occuper lui-même de la paperasse, si tu veux mon avis. J'ai immédiatement trouvé suspect que brusquement, on décide de faire traiter les résultats de l'examen d'entrée du CIA par un autre service administratif que celui des Aurors. Je suis allée voir Kingsley Shacklebolt. Si quelqu'un devait pouvoir expliquer cette bizarrerie, c'était bien le chef du Département. J'ai demandé à Kingsley ce qui se passait, mais il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi je parlais. En fait, il ignorait même qu'un autre service avait pris en main la gestion des corrections. Il était furieux que quelqu'un ait osé s'immiscer dans les affaires du Département. Il m'a dit qu'il prenait en charge le dossier, et d'arrêter d'investiguer à ce sujet.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Comme Kingsley me l'avait demandé, j'ai arrêté mes recherches. Le surlendemain, c'est-à-dire hier, Kingsley s'est fait arrêter.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

- Oui. Quelqu'un a fait ressortir une vieille affaire des archives du Département de la justice magique, et ils ont fait arrêter Kingsley, baguettes magiques au poing, et tout le tremblement.

- Quelle vieille affaire ?

- Tu ne vas pas y croire, fit Tonks sombrement. Ils ont reproché à Kingsley d'avoir délibérément fourni des informations erronées au Ministère dans le but de le tromper.

- Quoi ? C'est absurde : pourquoi Kingsley aurait-il menti au Ministère ?

- Eh bien en fait, il l'a fait, corrigea Tonks avec un pauvre sourire. Cela remonte à l'époque où Sirius était en cavale. Pendant presque un an, Kingsley a fait croire à tout le monde que Sirius s'était réfugié en Suisse, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il était cloîtré au square Grimmaurd.

- Quoi ? Et c'est pour ça qu'ils le blâment ? Shacklebolt ne faisait que protéger un innocent !

- Je sais bien ! fit Tonks en signifiant par geste à Harry de parler moins fort. Shacklebolt a couvert Sirius pendant presque deux ans, jusqu'à ce que le Ministère accepte le fait que Tu-Sais-Qui était réellement de retour. Quand il a été enfin clair aux yeux du Ministère que Sirius était innocent, personne n'a pensé à blâmer Shacklebolt de l'avoir couvert pendant plus d'un an. Au début, tout le monde était bien trop honteux de n'avoir pas remarqué le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, personne n'aurait pensé à fustiger un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix… Et après la victoire, tout le monde était bien trop content pour y songer. Donc, depuis lors, il s'en est tiré sans que personne ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il avait délibérément trompé ses supérieurs – dont Scrimgeour qui était à l'époque à la tête du Département des Aurors – mais récemment, il semble qu'ils se soient brusquement souvenus que tromper ses supérieur est illégal, même s'il s'agit de couvrir un innocent.

- Mais enfin c'est absurde ! explosa Harry tout en s'efforçant de parler à voix basse. S'ils tiennent vraiment à condamner Shacklebolt pour avoir sauvé un innocent, pourquoi attendre huit ans pour le faire ? »

Tonks laissa la question de Harry en suspens et le regarda attentivement. Dans son regard, malgré ses traits différents, Harry crut brièvement reconnaître une expression qui était propre à la jeune femme.

« Quoi… murmura Harry. Tu ne veux pas dire… Tu crois que les deux événements sont liés ? Le renvoi de Shacklebolt et cette bizarrerie dans la gestion des examens d'entrée au CIA ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais… Je le soupçonne fortement. Réfléchis, Harry. Pendant tout ce temps, ils ont laissé Kingsley tranquille, et maintenant, brusquement, sans signes avant-coureurs, ils décident de le faire arrêter pour cette raison ridicule ? Kingsley a dû découvrir quelque chose, c'est certain ! Il a découvert quelque chose, et soit il s'est fait prendre sur le fait, soit il a menacé de dévoiler le pot aux roses à la presse. Quoiqu'il en soit, la personne concernée n'a pas dû apprécier, et elle s'est empressée de faire ressortir le dossier de Kingsley, et de porter l'affaire devant le Département de la justice magique pour le faire taire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Par Merlin, si j'avais su que mes investigations allaient provoquer l'arrestation de… murmura Harry pour lui-même. »

Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux vers sa chope presque vide. Il avait du mal à ne pas se sentir responsable du renvoi de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

« Il faut absolument qu'on aille lui parler, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui se passe !

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible, murmura Tonks d'un ton piteux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la pièce est jouée ! Kingsley a déjà été jugé. Il doit être en route vers Azkaban en ce moment.

- Quoi ? s'exclama à nouveau Harry, sans parvenir, cette fois, à s'empêcher d'élever la voix. Ils l'ont envoyé à Azkaban ?

- Oui, fit tristement Tonks. Je n'ai jamais vu un jugement aussi expéditif. Ils ont dit que c'était un jugement en référé, qui demande à être confirmé par le Magenmagot en séance plénière, mais pour moi c'est clair : il s'agit seulement d'éloigner Kingsley, et de l'empêcher de révéler ce qu'il sait.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! C'est de ma faute tout ça ! Si je ne m'étais pas entêté à vouloir comprendre pourquoi j'avais échoué à ce test, on n'en serait pas là !

- Tu parles, fit Tonks d'un ton désabusé. Ce serait probablement moi qui serais à Azkaban, à l'heure qu'il est, si j'avais continué l'enquête à moi seule au lieu d'aller chercher de l'aide chez le patron comme une novice… »

Tonks et Harry échangèrent un regard désolé. Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir :

« Il faut faire quelque chose, Tonks. On ne peut pas… faire appel de la décision du Magenmagot, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- J'y ai déjà pensé, fit Tonks en secouant la tête négativement. On ne peut pas faire appel pour l'instant : il faut attendre la confirmation du jugement en séance plénière, qui a lieu dans deux semaines, après seulement on pourra éventuellement faire appel.

- Ah ! s'exclama Harry, soulagé. Il nous suffit d'attendre et de bien préparer notre défense, et on les aura ! D'après la Charte des Droits du Magenmagot, l'accusé a le droit de faire entendre des témoins pour sa défense ! On n'aura qu'à faire témoigner n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre, on pourra facilement prouver que Shacklebolt agissait pour protéger un innocent.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je crois, mais… Ecoute, voilà ce pense : celui qui a fait condamner Kingsley s'attend certainement à ce que ses amis préparent activement sa défense dès qu'il seront mis au courant par la presse. Dès l'aube, tout le pays sera au courant de l'arrestation du chef du Département des Aurors, ça risque de faire scandale. Et je ne pense pas que le responsable de tout cet imbroglio s'attende sérieusement à gagner le procès si des témoins à décharge aussi prestigieux que Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley ou Harry Potter sont appelés à la barre. Par conséquent, si on suit mon raisonnement…

- … s'il ne veut pas que son affaire s'ébruite…

- … la personne en question doit agir avant le procès, termina Tonks.

- Agir ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Pas besoin de te faire un dessin, Harry… Tu sais bien que les gardiens d'Azkaban sont des créatures instables et facilement corruptibles. Et un accident est si vite arrivé…

- Les Détraqueurs !

- C'est le contexte idéal ! Un environnement dénué du moindre témoin sorcier mis à part d'autres prisonniers à moitié fous et sans crédibilité. Parfait pour simuler un petit accident.

- Tu… Tu crois que le responsable de tout cela… Il… Il va faire assassiner Shacklebolt ?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un accident arrive à Azkaban. Oui, je le crois. S'il veut conserver son secret sauf, il n'a pas le choix. Il sait qu'il va perdre son procès, et si Kingsley parle, c'est fini pour lui. Alors, il ne lui reste plus que cette option…

- A supposer qu'il tienne vraiment à son secret, objecta Harry par acquis de conscience.

- Il y tient en tous cas suffisamment pour envoyer un innocent en prison. Je ne suis pas prête à parier sur la vie de Kingsley, et toi ?

- Moi non plus, bien sûr, la rassura Harry. C'est juste que… Tout cela part d'une simple histoire de résultats d'examens trafiqués…

- C'est plus que cela, maintenant, Harry, contredit Tonks. C'est l'histoire de quelqu'un de visiblement très haut placé dont la carrière est compromise par une Auror un peu trop fouineuse… Personne n'était jamais censé se poser de questions quant au traitement de ces examens. Or, s'il y a truquage, une fraude de cette envergure peut valoir le renvoi immédiat ! Il s'agit simplement de quelqu'un qui veut protéger ses intérêts, et qui ne lésine pas sur les moyens.

- Au moins, ça limite notre champ de suspicion aux gens qui tiennent _vraiment_ à leur job, ironisa Harry. »

Tonks n'eut même pas un sourire. Elle vida d'une traite son vin de myrtille.

« On peut peut-être alerter la presse ? proposa Harry.

- Pour leur dire quoi, questionna Tonks d'un ton désespéré. On n'a aucune preuve de tout ce qu'on avance ! Et ils voudront des noms ! On n'a aucun nom à leur donner, pas le moindre soupçon à peine fondé ! »

Harry perçut, malgré ses nouveaux traits, que Tonks était au bord des larmes. Il voulut la réconforter, mais ne sut que dire. Il saisit les mains fraîches de la jeune sorcière. Puis l'idée vint :

« Voici ce qu'on va faire, Nymphadora, décida Harry d'un ton ferme : on va enquêter, et on va découvrir qui est à la tête de tout cela avant qu'il ait eu le temps de mettre ses éventuels plans à exécution.

- Et comment on va faire ça, hein, Harry, s'exclama Tonks d'un ton un peu hystérique. Pour autant que je sache, Kingsley pourrait bien être déjà mort ! Le temps qu'on découvre qui est derrière tout ça, il aura eu dix fois le temps d'être assassiné ! »

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Tonks. Harry ignorait que cette dernière tenait à ce point à Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il les avait crus uniquement collègues.

« C'est Kingsley qui m'a poussé à embrasser la carrière d'Auror. C'était un ami de mon père. Il a été mon mentor pendant tout mon apprentissage du métier d'Auror. C'est mon ami, Harry, je ne veux pas le perdre. »

Harry considéra la femme en face de lui, et bien qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à Tonks tel qu'il avait l'habitude de la voir, il la reconnut à sa manière d'exprimer ses émotions. Il prit alors une décision.

« Tu as raison, Tonks, dit Harry d'un ton décidé. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'attendre plusieurs jours avant de démasquer celui qui est à la tête de toute cette histoire. »

Nymphadora Tonks releva la tête. Il semblait qu'au ton décidé de Harry, un léger espoir venait de renaître en elle.

« Je vais faire évader Kingsley, annonça Harry.

- Quoi ? fit Tonks, positivement interloquée.

- Je vais m'infiltrer à Azkaban, et je vais libérer Kingsley.

- Attends, attends, attends… fit Tonks dans une sorte de rire nerveux. Tu es complètement malade ? Tu veux _quoi_ ? T'infiltrer à Azkaban ? Mais mon pauvre ami ! C'est complètement impossible ! Ce sont des Détraqueurs qui gardent les prisonniers, ahuri ! Pas des Elfes de maison !

- J'ai déjà eu affaire à des Détraqueurs. J'en fais mon affaire. Et je ne prévois pas de foncer à tête baissée. Je vais préparer mon coup, cette nuit même. Demain, à la nuit tombante, j'irai.

- Mais personne n'a jamais réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban !

- Sirius si. Et Barty Croupton Junior avant lui.

- Mais c'était différent ! Ils connaissaient les lieux ! Ils s'étaient longuement préparés !

- Pour la disposition des lieux, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra me renseigner. »

Tonks secoua la tête comme pour tenter de chasser le sens des paroles de Harry.

« Harry, dit-elle plus posément. C'est de la folie. Comment espères-tu passer inaperçu devant les Détraqueurs ? Cela ne servirait à rien que tu mettes une cape d'Invisibilité, tu le sais, j'espère ? Ces créatures repèrent les humains grâce à leurs émotions, pas à la vue !

- Il se fait que j'ai des notions d'Occlumencie.

- Ah, ça ! se moqua Tonks. Mais tout le monde a "des notions d'Occlumencie" ! Crois-moi : il y a un monde entre "avoir des notions d'Occlumencie" et parvenir à tromper la vigilance d'une centaine de Détraqueurs !

- Eh bien, sourit Harry, disons alors que j'ai plus que "des notions d'Occlumencie". Et au besoin… »

Il exhiba sa baguette magique et la posa sur la table. Tonks fixa pendant un moment la baguette qui avait terrassé Voldemort. Elle sembla s'avérer au moins temporairement vaincue.

« Je persiste à croire que c'est de la folie, asséna-t-elle. Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner. En fait, ce n'est même pas une question : je t'accompagne.

- Non, Tonks. Plus on sera, plus grandes seront les chances de se faire repérer. C'est une mission pour un homme seul.

- Espèce de sale macho, tu…

- Je ne suis pas machiste, j'ai une mission pour toi aussi.

- Mon Dieu, railla Tonks d'un ton caustique, c'est à ce demander qui est l'Auror, ici. Je vous en prie, mon commandant, parlez, je suis à vos ordres.

- Je veux que tu enquêtes au Ministère pour qu'on puisse identifier celui qui est derrière tout ça. Au besoin fais-toi aider de Ron et Hermione. Ron est déjà partiellement au parfum, ça facilitera les explications.

- Chef, oui, chef !

- Il faudra que tu te montres très prudente, insista Harry sans tenir compte des sarcasmes de l'Auror. Ne prends pas le moindre risque, sinon tu te retrouveras en moins de deux à Azkaban toi aussi.

- Ah, ça, c'est la meilleure, s'exclama Tonks, abandonnant pour l'occasion sa parodie militaire. Toi tu t'en vas gaiement à Azkaban seul, armé de ta seule baguette, et tu oses me dire de ne pas prendre de risques ?

- Bon, ok, concéda Harry. Je suis mal placé pour dire ça, c'est vrai. Tu accepteras un "sois prudente" ?

- Mouais, fit Tonks en souriant.

- Bon. Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Il se leva, se dirigea vers le comptoir et paya les consommations au barman à moitié endormi. Harry se rendit alors compte que les clients étaient presque tous partis. Il rejoignit Tonks qui l'attendait près de la sortie. Ils quittèrent l'établissement et se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité de l'allée des Embrumes. Tonks prit la parole d'un ton malicieux :

« Si ton parrain était encore en vie, il me tuerait pour te laisser faire une chose pareille.

- Les choses ne sont plus pareilles, Tonks. Personne n'a plus à me dire ce que j'ai à faire à présent, c'est une chose que j'ai comprise récemment. Dans un sens, ça fait peur de se retrouver seul maître de son destin, sans prophétie et sans guide, livré à soi-même et à ses propres décisions, mais dans un autre sens, c'est une expérience de liberté assez enivrante…

- Tu songes à te lancer dans la philosophie de comptoir, Harry ? se moqua gentiment Tonks.

- Non… C'est juste… J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, récemment.

- Ravie de l'entendre, fit Tonks d'un ton railleur. Voici une chose qu'en tant qu'Auror, je n'ai plus vraiment le luxe de m'offrir. Voici aussi ce à quoi tu devras peut-être renoncer si on découvre que ces tests étaient effectivement truqués. »

Elle saisit sa baguette et se prépara à transplaner. Harry prit la parole :

« Eh bien, au revoir, Nympador…

- Mon nom est Tonks.

- Au revoir, Tonks.

- Remets mon bonjour à Remus. Il doit être remis de la pleine lune à ce stade.

- Je le ferai. Sois prudent, Harry ! »

Et elle transplana sans bruit. Une fois seul, Harry remit ses idées en place. Il ne fallait pas tarder à mettre son plan à exécution, sans quoi il risquait d'arriver trop tard. Il enfouit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette de bois de houx.

Destination, Détermination, Décision : il transplana devant le portail de Poudlard. La première phase de son plan commençait : il allait chez Hagrid.

- - -

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre du _Lion_ ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir tant tardé. Les raisons sont multiples et diverses : léger manque d'inspiration sur le début, beaucoup de travail, autres projets, etc. Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse valable, mais bon… Au moins vous savez que je ne suis pas mort. Un chapitre de 6710 mots qui, je crois, relance pour de bon le _Lion_, en espérant que la sortie du septième opus _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _ne lui porte pas le coup fatal.

Merci à tous de me lire, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, questionner, théoriser, critiquer, etc. !


End file.
